Shmoopie
is a Rank C Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Shmoopie evolves into Pinkipoo when fused with a Love Scepter. Additionally, Tongus evolves into Nurse Tongus when fused with this Yo-kai. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2'', Shmoopie is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Dandoodle. Appearance A little pink and white fox pup with white paw tips, muzzle, and heart-dot eyebrows. The inner-ear is beige, while the eyes appear big and black. It holds onto a giant red heart and wears a purple kazaori-eboshi. Personality In the anime, Shmoopie seems to hold high pride about his abilities, for he thinks he can make his inspirited targets get away with their mischief. However, upon being "bested" by Manjimutt, he admits defeat. In the game, Shmoopie appears to hold a dark, manipulative nature, as he expresses annoyance at being approached by children for his cute appearance. Relationships Abilities and Powers Anyone inspirited by Shmoopie behaves cutely and asks "Forgive me like donuts," thus becoming capable of getting away with anything, even the most offensive or irresponsible behavior, since no one can get mad at them. However, this effect seems to fail when the Inspirited target is too ugly, such as Manjimutt. In the second game, when Shmoopie inspirited Meg during the request "Springdale Star Pt. 1", she became obsessed with being cute. Stats How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Shmoopie appears in grass and bamboo spots around the Mt. Wildwood Shrine. Yo-kai Watch 2 Shmoopie appears in trees around downtown Springdale and in grass and bamboo near Mt. Wildwood Shrine. Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): ''"Let's be friends."'' * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch 2): ''"I'm free! Let's be friends!"'' * Loafing: "Eh..." * Receiving food (favourite): "Dewlicious." * Receiving food (normal): "Thankies!" * Receiving food (disliked): '''You mockin' me? * '''Freed from the Crank-a-kai: ''"I'm free! Let's be friends!"'' In the anime Shmoopie first appears in EP041, in which he causes Katie to do mean things like deleting Nate's video game data and doodling in his comic book, ruining Bear's fried chicken, beaming Eddie in the face with a dodgeball, and calling Mr. Johnson "four eyes." Due to Shmoopie's effect, she gets away with it by acting cutely. Nate identifies Shmoopie, who boasts that his control over cuteness is unbeatable. Nate counters this by summoning Manjimutt; although Shmoopie tries his hardest, Manjimutt ends up slapped by every girl he tries to flirt with. Shmoopie acknowledges defeat, giving up his Yo-kai Medal to Nate. Trivia * Shmoopie's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Teddy, Richie, Awberry, and Cuddles. Name Origin * Japanese: Kyun is a SFX for the sound of a maiden falling in love and Taro is a common pet name (specially for cats and dogs) in Japan. * English: Shmoopie is a nickname often given to one's significant other, often seen as sickenly sweet. In other languages * Japanese: キュン太郎 Kyuntarō * Spanish: Pufipatitas * French: Pitou * German: Knuffiwuffi * Itaian: Carnino * Portuguese: * Korean: 귀욤개 Gwiyomgae * Chinese: Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai